onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shura
| jva=Shinichirō Ōta| eva= | }} Skyrider Shura (スカイライダー・シュラ, Sukairaidā Shura), the second priest of the Upper Yard, punishes criminals with the Ordeal of String. He tangles his enemies in nearly-invisible and unbreakable string and then attacks with his lance named Heat Javelin, that has a Heat Dial inside. He rides a flying monster bird named Fuza, who has a Flame Dial in its mouth that allows it to breathe fire. Appearance Shura resembles a stereotyped aviator from the early 1900s: he has a pair of thin, pointed mustache; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated by wings, and he has a pair of googles on his front. He wears an attire composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck. He's dark haired, and on his back there is a pair of typical wings, a standard feature of all the inhabitants of Skypiea. He carries his weapon of choice, a Medieval tournament-looking spear, powered by a Heat Dial, and is almost always seen riding his pet giant bird, Fuza. Personality Like all the other priests, Shura is confident in his abilities, and willing to kill every transgressor. Despite his proven cruelty, he has shown some moments of apparent pity and understanding, such as when he was talking to Chopper, even reffering to him with his first name. Abilities and Powers Shura is one of the priests, making him one of the strongest fighters under the command of Enel. He fights with a spear called Heat Javelin (熱の槍 (ヒートジャベリン, Hīto Jaberin), which has a Heat Dial inside it, granting incendiary capabilities to the weapon, which burns whatever it strikes. Shura is often seeing riding his giant bird Fuza, thus being able to fly and attack enemies from above. The animal ate a Flame Dial, and so has the capability of burning targets in a similar fashion to Shura's spear, but even from distance. Shura was the priest testing intruders with the Ordeal of String (紐の試練, Himo no Shiren), which had a survival rate of 3%. The area where the Ordeal took place was filled up with long, almost invisible strands of String Cloud, which slowly trapped the transgressors, making them unable to move, and helpless against Shura's attacks. Mantra Shura has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, but in the sky islands, it's known as "Mantra". With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. History Skypiea Arc Soon after Zoro, Nami and Robin headed off in to the woods, leaving Chopper alone on Going Merry, Shura appeared at the Sacrificial Altar to take care of the offering. Realizing only one offer was ready, he was greatly irritated, and attacked Chopper. After first playing with his vicitm, destroying parts of Going Merry, he decided to kill Chopper. In the nick of time, Gan Fall appeared and the two fought a battle in the sky. After an even match, Shura used his ordeal to trap Gan Fall, and then pierced him with his lance. Survival Game After first trapping all of the Shandians with his ordeal, he is defeated by Wiper, who uses a Reject Dial (similar to an Impact Dial except 10 times more powerful). He was thereby the first person to be taken down in the survival game. His ordeal has a 3% chance of survival. He has been banished along with the other priests to a desert cloud by the Shandians. One Piece manga - Chapter 300, The Shandians mention their intention for the Priests. Major Battles *Shura vs. Chopper *Shura vs. Gan Fall *Shura vs. Wiper References Site Navigation de:Shura Category:Male Category:Skypiea Saga Villains Category:Bilkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Mantra users Category:Villains Category:Haki users